


A Magical Evening

by EmberandShadow



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: AU/Crossover, Day Two, M/M, magicians au, nygmobblepot week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberandShadow/pseuds/EmberandShadow
Summary: Nygmobblepot Week- Day Two: AU/CrossoverMagicians cross over in which Oswald is a hedge witch and Ed is a graduated Brakebills student who gave up magic years ago.





	A Magical Evening

It had been a long day. Ed walks home from work later than usual. Halfway home he hears voices in an alley that he passes.

“Please!” A voice begs.

Ed stops walking, interested now, and stands just around the corner, listening.

“You gotta leave man. We don’t want you hear anymore.” A second voice says.

“Take me back, please! I won’t let it happen again, I’ll be more careful!” The first man pleads.

“The answer is no.” The second voice repeats, more forcefully, and punctuates it by shoving the other man against the brick wall roughly, “The answer is always going to be no. So get out of here.”

With that, the man leaves through the door behind him, slamming it shut. The man who was left outside falls to the ground, defeated. There’s a pang that runs through Ed’s heart at the sight. He has a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach about this whole situation, but despite that he still finds himself walking over to the broken man and kneeling down to meet his eyes.

“Are you okay?” Ed asks, placing a hand softly on the mans shoulder.

“I’m fine.” The man shrugs him off and stands, a bad knee giving him trouble but he manages it.

Under the warm light of the streetlamps Ed notices a tattoo of a seven pointed star on his wrist and the point of another one peeking out of the top of his sleeve a to the left and a bit above the first.

“You’re a hedge?” Ed asks the man, who looks at him in shock and pulls his arm behind his back.

“How do you know about hedges?” He questions, looking Ed over for the first time, as if trying to decide if he looks like he could be one of them. Ed thinks the man comes to the conclusion that he definitely does not.

Ed doesn’t tell him about Brakebills, doesn’t want to give this man false hope that he could still learn magic. Instead he just answer the question with action. He pulls a simple first year spell from his memory and shows it to the man. The spell is one that creates small rainbows, and though he bluffs a bit on the finger motions he still manages to complete the spell. The man looks up at him in awe.

“Who are you?” He asks.

“I’m Ed.” He holds out his hand, “Nygma.”

The man takes it, “Oswald.”

“Do you have anywhere to go?” Ed asks him, concerned now because he looks like he’s been living on the street for some time.

Oswald shakes his head.

“Come on. You can stay with me tonight.” Ed offers, and Oswald lights up.

 

They talk very little on the way to Ed’s house, during which Ed finds out that Oswald had fallen on tough times when he found the Hedge Witches, and from then on- since he had nothing else- it became his entire life. And Ed confides to Oswald that he hasn’t done magic in years.

While he still doesn’t tell Oswald about Brakebill’s, he does start to think back on his time there. He’d graduated several years ago, and though he’d loved magic he just never found where he fit after he left school. So he integrated himself back into the real world, got a job, and hadn’t used magic much since. It had been a peaceful life, enjoyable, but a part of him had always been missing that _spark_.

When they get to Ed’s apartment Oswald gasps. It was a nice place, Ed acknowledged, but it was probably the nicest place Oswald had ever been in for a while. The look of wonder on Oswald’s face makes Ed smile.

“Are you hungry?” Ed asks him, and he nods emphatically.

“Starved.”

So Ed cooks for him. And when Oswald tastes the food he sighs, closes his eyes, and Ed realizes it’s probably the first real meal he’s had in weeks. Oswald continues to eat and Ed has to smile again when Oswald savors each bite and then leans back in satisfaction when he finishes.

“I think I’d like to eat here more often.” Oswald remarks offhandedly.

“I think I’d like to cook for you more often.” Ed says before he can stop himself.

Oswald looks up at him, eyes questioning, and Ed looks away while a blush spreads across his cheeks.

 

They’ve moved to the couch. Ed had pulled out the champagne and now they sit, happily buzzed, talking about nothing. While Oswald had taken off his jacket and rolled his sleeves up to be more comfortable, Ed still kept his work shirt- a nice white button up- on, the sleeves rolled down to cover his wrists. But Oswald’s arms were on full display and Ed can’t help but looking at his hedge marks.

“If you don’t mind my asking,” Ed starts, “What was that argument earlier about?”

Oswald looks away, embarrassed. “I… um… I got kicked out.”

“Why?” Ed prods, hoping that it’s not too far.

“I…” Oswald trails off, not knowing if he wants to actually tell him or not, and then, “I got carried away. I wasn’t as careful as I should have been and I- um… I killed someone.”

“Oh my god.” Ed says, eyes wide.

Oswald grows quiet. And Ed can feel the mood going south. To avoid this, he sets down his glass as well as gently takes Oswald’s and sets his down as well, before he takes Oswald’s hands and pulls him up.

“What are you doing?” Oswald asks.

Ed smiles, “I’m going to teach you something.”

Oswald looks at him curiously until Ed holds up his hands and starts demonstrating a spell. Oswald tries it out, and when he messes up Ed takes his hands lightly to help readjust where his fingers are supposed to be. Oswald can’t seem to take his eyes off of Ed’s face, and Ed feels the room get hotter at their close proximity and the fact that Oswald’s hands are smoother than he thought they would be.

They both realize they’ve been just staring at each other for about thirty solid seconds and look away. Ed removes his hands from Oswald’s and they try the spell out together. What they create is a light that forms between them and then floats up above them. Oswald looks at it in astonishment, his eyes alight.

“Wow,” Oswald breaths.

“Pretty neat, right?” Ed smiles.

Oswald looks back down at him, looks him in the eyes, “Yeah.”

And then they’re staring again, and Oswald looks so pretty in this light. It takes a moment for Ed to realize he’s stepped forward, that they’re hands have intertwined again. It’s not until Oswald’s fingers are trailing patterns up and down his hands and Ed’s staring at Oswald’s lips, wondering what they’d feel like, taste like, how he’d kiss and if he’s any good.

Ed’s pulled out of his thoughts when he finds his fingers at said lips and then Oswald’s tentatively pulling the digit into his mouth and Ed is so enraptured he just stands there for a moment _feeling_ everything. And then he decides on what to do and he reclaims his hand and ropes his fingers through Oswald’s hair and pulls him in while they meet in the middle for a hot, passionate, kiss.

It isn’t long before they’re pulling each other closer, pulling off articles of clothing, tripping over each other as Ed leads them to his bedroom and then Ed’s pushing Oswald into his bed, pinning his hands above his head and kissing his neck and Oswald moans.

Everything is lost to them then, it’s all about getting closer, about feeling all of each other. It’s not long before they’re both naked and groaning into each others skin.

***

Ed is surprised to find Oswald still in his bed when he wakes up. He figured the man would have left sometime in the night, maybe steal some of his more valuable things to sell so he can get himself some food or something.

Oswald rolls over, bleary eyes opening just a bit, and he smiles tiredly at Ed. “Morning.”

Ed smiles back at him, “Good morning.”

“You look surprised.” Oswald notes.

“I thought you’d be gone by now.”

“Now why would I leave?” Oswald asks, “I’ve still got a wonderful breakfast to eat.”

“Oh so now you expect me to cook you breakfast?” Ed asks.

“Of course.”

Ed smiles, shakes his head, and then he gets up from the bed to make Oswald some breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Where my fellow Magicians fans at? Or if you don't watch the Magicians- what are you waiting for? It's so good!


End file.
